Blandad pott HP vs LV samt på slutet HP vs VD
by Smargden
Summary: Harry avviker från London före Hogwarts, Efter att Harry är klar med Voldi råkar han komma på hur han ska reprimera Dursleys. (Avslutningen på denna tycker jag har humor - i allt elände).
1. Chapter 1

1 - Brevet

Världens störta person, åtminstone den största i Harry Potters värld, hade presenterat en helt ny värld, och helt nya möjligheter.

Visst hade _den där Hargrid_ satt honom på tåget för att åka tillbaks till _där han bott_ , ja hade bott, som i BOTT TIDIGARE. Hagrid hade tydligen inte tänkt på att Vernon med familj var kvar på den där ön i havet. Harry visste det, de hade körts dit med en båt av han som rådde om huset — och de skulle hämtas _om en vecka_.

Vad bättre var, Vernon hade sagt flera gånger medan brevterrorn pågick att _OM_ Harry lämnade dem för magin — så var hans tid med dem förbi. Och han avsåg ta möjligheten när den fanns.

Så varför skulle han tillbaks helveteshålan Nr 4? Inte om han kunde bestämma. Alltså hade han vänt tillbaks till banken, där han hade vägen till friheten. Därför hade han hämtat ut en hel del mer, men också gått på en ny inköpsrunda.

Med Hagrids anvisningar köptes det billigast möjliga, men Harry hade lärt sig några saker hos Dursleys. Det fanns bättre saker och bättre saker gav också bättre respekt bland dem man mötte. Alltså blev det först att gå tillbaks till butiken sär skolkofferten köptes.

"Åh — redan tillbaks, något som är fel?"

"Nja, jag såg att det fanns saker som hade bättre funktion, och när jag fått tid att fundera på det så kom jag på att det är lika bra att investera i något som verkligen fungerar. Vad kan jag välja bland?"

"Det finns förvaringsboxar, typ den du köpte, de har inga _faciliteter_ , och kan inte heller besvärjas, de är kort och gott — det de ser ut att vara. Nästa steg är avsedda för ungefär samma funktion, men är av bättre kvalité och kan besvärjas att vara större invändigt än de ser ut att vara, och kan förses med krympnings besvärjelse. Det gör dem möjliga att bära i fickan. Nästa steg är de som har flera olika utrymmen, bland dem finns det de som har flera rums lägenhet, naturligtvis är de i helt andra prisklasser."

"Fascinerande, vad talar vi om för prisklasser för bättre skolkoffert, respektive de där med hela lägenheter i?"

"Åh, den där som han valde ut åt dig utan att ens fråga dig om vad du ville ha, eller vad som fanns, var tre Gallon fyra, enkla skolkoffertar upp till fem, de bättre av dem upp till femton.

"Sen har du flerfacks, de börjar vid 50, men, om jag får säga det själv så är de _prisvärda_ först när du är uppe i 75-gallonsklassen. Där har du 4 rejäla utrymmen _utöver_ den som gör att den kan se ut som en helt omagisk, sak, perfekt vid resor som innebär besök av tull när du passerar gränser på omagiskt sätt.

"Nästa klass de med utrymmen du kan gå in i, de börjar vid 150, och finns till över 5000. En funktionell, med ett rum och pentry, och sanitet, utöver 4 förvaringsutrymmen kan du få för 175 galleons. Alla över 75 galleons har krypnings och säkerhetsdetaljer, så att bara du kan öppna dem. För 250 och uppåt, då har du med fler än ett rum, 50 till 300 ytterligare och du har dem inredda. Vilket behov är det du egentligen tror dig ha, och i vilken prisklass tror du att du behöver?"

"Oh, jag har med mig guld så jag kan köpa det du kan sälja, och jag . . . behöver en med flera rum, — inredda. Och om jag hamnar tillbaks dit där jag har varit, så är det absolut viktigt att de inte ens kan se den, än mindre göra något med den. Du sa pentry, finns det med riktiga kök också?

"Ja, jag tror jag har det du behöver då, ja den är i den högre prisklassen. Komplett inrett kök, du behöver bara bestämma vilken typ av matuppsättning du vill ha, det är en för upptäcksresande. Köket som jag sa, komplett, sanitet, har ett bubbelbad, speciellt avsett för vattenmassage, vilket är behövligt efter långa vandringar i svår terräng. Madrassen till sängen kan du välja mellan silikongelé, ris eller vatten. Vatten är _ute_ , ris behöver bytas vart år, gelé är det jag rekommenderar. Ett rum som är mer kontor, och ett som du kan ha som motionsrum. Det utöver angöringsrummet, den som är en form av vardagsrum, den har en öppen spis som kan anslutas till Gringotts säkra flamnod — om du är kund hos dem."

"Oj, så långt låter det bra — men det är det där med dem gör att jag kanske måste tillbaks till dem för att ordna."

"Tänkte komma till det. Bruks, förvarings, eller transportmod. Den kan vara osynlig för dem som inte är presenterad för den — i alla moder. För transport så kan du ha den magiskt impletterad, någonstans på din kropp. Vanligast är vänstra underarmens insida. Där ser den ut som ett födelsemärke, och känner du på den så känns den som en förhårdnad. Som förvaring, ser den ut ungefär som den där, och kan blockeras med lösenord, så kan den inte vare sig öppnas eller flyttas av obehöriga. I bruksmod, ser den mer ut som endera en stor ordinär, när du öppnar den till de olika funktionerna. 389 Galleons utan inredning den kan bli klar om en vecka, jag har dock ett återbud på en uppgraderad version, den skulle ha kostat 1211 men kunden har avbeställt den, men han kan inte räkna med att få tillbaks det han har lagt i handpenning, så därför kan du få den för 903 galleons om du väljer den — så kan du ha den direkt, för den är så gott som färdigt inredd."

"Ok, tar den." Sa Harry och kände sig nöjd.

—

Det hade blivit en hel del utbildning för att använda den, och att fylla på kökets förråd, välja färgkombinationer för möbler och sänglinne. Men tre timmar senare lämnade han den butiken, det hade även blivit en magicamp, ett tält som såg magineutralt ut, att användas på vanliga campingplatser, bara det att den hade 4 rum och kök även den. Totalt hade hans inköp där kostat honom 1937 galleons.

Han hade _rekommenderats_ att besöka en butik för _vildmarksutrustning_ , där kunde han köpa starkare kläder, knivar, machetes, antiinsektsspray, och insektsreppilatorer. De kunde hålla hans plats insektsfri utan spray. Det blev en hel del praktiska saker han skaffade där, en del suspekta saker också. en handyxa, var egentligen en pistol. En bok, som såg helt vanlig ut, men med rätt lösenord — eller blodsdroppe så innehöll den ett förvaringsutrymme.

En annan bok var gjord så att varje blad hade sprängkraft att slita bort en ståldörr från sin plats, efter att ett blad hade _rivits bort_ skulle boken sprängas med en kraft tillräcklig för att rasera ett stort hus. Bladen måste SKÄRAS loss, för att inte en _olycka_ skulle inträffa. Bladet viktes ihop och pressades in där det skulle _arbeta_ , efter det revs ett hörn av, 60 sekunder senare behövde man stå på ett säkert ställe.

En Ryggsäck, som hade 18 olika förvaringsfack där var och en av dem kunde innehålla lika mycket som en ordinär sädessäck av juteväv.

Kastknivar, och vanliga knivar investerade han också i, och innan han lämnade butiken hade han även en liten men effektiv pilbåge och tre välfyllda koger med pilar.

Hans nästa mål blev bokaffären, han hade sett att det även fanns en sektion för _turistning_ , och andra saker som han verkligen behövde titta närmare på. Turistinformation, och inte minst områdesinformation, var det han siktade in sig på, han visste att inom en månad MAX, skulle han saknas och då behövde han vara långt bort. Ja — han hade sedan länge planerat att rymma från dem. Nu var det perfekta tillfället INNAN de han lära sig för mycket om honom.

En sak hade han funderat länge på, mynten galleons var av _guld_ , och med den vikten borde han få mer än fem pund för varje mynt. Han hade _drabbats_ av den växlingskursen, då han hade växlat 20 galleons till pund, han fick 101 pund för dem. Men de sa att han behövde betala 6 pund för att få en galleons, eller en galleon — 0:8, en galleon och åtta knuts för sex pund.

Men med sina 101 pund tänkte han hitta ett ställe att sova på. Men det blev billigare än så, djupt inne i ett buskage i en park tog han fram sin eminenta koffert. Efter att han gick in i den begärde han den att bli _osynlig_. Fönstren visade honom hur det såg ut utanför kofferten, på så sätt behövde han inte överraskas av att det fanns andra utanför när han skulle ut ur den igen.

Kvällsläsningen höll honom vaken till långt inpå natten. Han hittade genast tre ställen i världen dit han snabbt kunde ta sig — och utan att någon skulle kunna dra honom därifrån.

Franska främlingslegionen, hade en magisk del de också, kontraktet, för hans del skulle bli 8 år, fyra år för utbildning beroende på att han var 11 år nu, fram tills han var 15 skulle det enbart vara utbildning, och betalningen för det var kontrakt på ett år för vart skolår. Han skulle visserligen få betalt, men en blygsam betalning då det var betalning för skolgången.

Hade han inte haft egna pengar vore det ett alternativ, eller om han hade _mördat_ sina . . . dem han hade bott hos. Det stod i informationen att om man var _oskyldigt misstänkt_ så spelade det ingen roll — vad man hade gjort. Det förklarades även att så länge man inte var FÄLLD i domstol, var man som mest _misstänkt_ för ett brott och innan man var fälld var man oskyldig, hur stark bevisningen än var. Efter avtalstiden kunde man få _politisk asyl_ , om man hade skött sig.

Men — för Harrys del var det inte det mest aktuella. Japan, eller Brasilien var de han övervägde mest. Valet föll slutligen på _Japan_ , efter det slöt han ögonen och somnade mätt för första gången på så lång tid han kunde minnas.

Andra dagen i _frihet_ , strosade han runt i London, och såg en butik som lånade ut pengar mot säkerhet. Har du GULD — men behöver PUND, så kan vi hjälpa dig, var den text som fångade hans ögon. Men han förstod att guldmynten var för exklusiva att visa upp som de var. Alltså sökte han sig till verktygsavdelningen i närmaste varuhus. En ordentlig slägga, och en hyfsat stor hammare, och några huggmejslar, blev hans första val. Efter lite mer tittande runt fyllde han på med ett skruvstäd och några filar.

Fem timmar senare gick han in på _guld-till-pundbutiken_. Han hade då filat och bearbetat 10 guldgalleons, de bestod nu av tillhamrade bitar Guld, samt guldspån från det han hade filat ner.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med min unge vän?" Sa den äldre mannen bakom ett järngaller.

"Oh — det stod att du byter guld mot pund. Jag råkar ha lite _guld_ som jag kan byta med."

"Intressant — visa mig vad du har." Harry höll fram platsskålen med det han hade bearbetat tidigare.

"Hmmm — vad var det innan du . . . gjorde det omöjligt att identifiera?"

"Jag hämtade det i en bankbox som jag ärvt av mina föräldrar — de är döda, men jag vet att mina släktingar försöker sno åt sig allt jag har, just nu behöver jag en del pund för att betala vardagssaker, som kläder och hyra."

"Okej, hmmm 298 gram men jag måste mäta karaten på innan jag kan ge ett besked vänta en stund." Sa han och försvann längre in och var borta några minuter.

"23 karat, kanske lite bättre, men jag kan inte gradera det bättre än så, , . . . 3789 pund kan jag ge dig för detta. Har du mer så är du välkommen."

"Tack — jag tar det tack, och jo jag har lite mer, så jag kommer tillbaks."

Harry var överväldigad, på banken skulle han ha fått ungefär 50 pund, nu fick han nästan 4000, men han hade mer att göra. Nästa _jobb_ blev att hitta en transportfirma. Och för det behövde han TVÅ adresser, en i England, en i Japan. Men också något som kunde behöva fraktas. Ett stort skåp som stor nog att han kunde ha sin koffert i.

Det blev en del varianter på det som han övervägde, slutligen skulle det bli en mindre container som skulle levereras till Kobe, med hämtning om tre dagar. Då skulle han ha lastat den och tulldeklarationen skulle vara klar.

Innan dess hade han bytt ytterligare 150 galleons guldbitar till pund. Containern hade hunnit ändras lite, så när den låstes, hade han ändå möjlighet att komma in och ut ur den. Inne i kofferten tillbringade han sedan den tid leveransen skulle ta.

—

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

2 Framme

Sedan blev det att följa bokens anvisningar tills han hittade Gringotts lokala kontor. Efter att ha utsatts för blodsidentifiering, och utbyte på direktörsnivå mellan Japans och Englands Gringottskontor, öppnades två nya valv, ett i London, dit huvuddelen av Potters — och några ytterligare valv samlades, ett i Kobe, dit utvalda saker, och en del guld flyttades. Med det kunde _Potters_ valv öppnas för dem som hade tillskansat behörighet att begära tillgång till dem.

—

Den första tiden behövde Harry lära sig förstå det talade språket, efter det byggdes det på med skrivtecknen. Med magins hjälp tog det mindre än två månader innan Harry var så införstådd att han kunde läsa det han behövde för att kunna börja sin utbildning.

Nästan all tid utanför meditation var fysisk träning. Den tid av utbildning som var _föreläsning_ , var i meditativt tillstånd, där lyssnade han till ljudkristaller, de var som den omagiska sidans CD-spelare. Istället för CD-skivor sattes kristaller ner i platser för dem. En hel dags klasser var klar på mindre än en timme. Så behövdes det 5 minuters avkoppling och sedan fysisk aktivitet innan det var dags för nästa period. Fem av dem var dag, med det kunde han tillgodogöra sig en hel veckas kunskapsförmedling var veckodag.

Var lördag bytte Harry mellan 90 och 200 galleons mängd guld till amerikanska dollar, vilket var en mer internationell valuta när han inte var i England. Gringotts i alla ära, men han valde att sätta undan de pengarna i en internationell bank, och kopplade ett American express konto med kort till det kontot. Hans saldo växte snabbt, så snabbt att han redan efter ett år började inse att han behövde skaffa sig _en orsak_ att ha inkomster.

Alltså började han investera, och därför blev transport, logistik kallades det internationellt, en av hans huvudgrenar, men eftersom man inte ska ha alla ägg i samma korg blev även hotell och restaurangbranschen involverad i hans intresse. Nästa sak som han började titta på var internationell turism. Därför blev Thailand något han styrde sina intressen till. Inte alltför stora områden, tre våningar stabilt bygge, kostade lite mer, men skulle stå emot monsunregnen bättre, även om det inte var turistsäsong då så var det bättre om han inte varje år behövde investera i stora renoveringar. Men allt det kunde han ha kunniga personer som skötte om.

—

Han hade fått ett långt brev, och han läste, och läste det igen.

 _Herr Potter_

 _Det har kommit till mitt kontors kännedom att du rymde hemifrån lite efter det att du anmälde dig som elev till Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar._

 _Att du valde att byta nation dessutom, gjorde det så gott som omöjligt för oss att spåra upp dig. Nu har vi dock lyckats hitta dig, och har startat upp en diplomatisk process för att du ska kunna återvända hem._

 _Är det något du behöver hjälp med så säg till._

 _Mirjam Glawe_

 _Föreståndare för familjeavdelningen_

 _Magiska Ministeriet London_

—

Det hade sedan tagit honom en del transaktioner innan all omstrukturering var klar, men med det hade han ett _nytt jobb_ , han var _kontorspojke_ på japanska ambassaden i Mexico. Att vara kontorspojke betydde att han skulle göra det de äldre behövde hjälp med. Det kunde vara allt från att putsa skorna till att serva gäster med de saker de behövde hjälp med. Men med det var han säker ännu en tid. Det gav dessutom en möjlighet att på ort och ställe lära sig spanska, inte en riktig spanska, det visste han redan, han visste att det fanns ett 20-tal officiella spanska varianter, eller avarter som vissa kallade det. Det gav också möjligheten att hitta indiansk magi, eller spår av den åtminstone.

Hans officiella namn var nu så japanskt att det inte bar några likheter med Harry Potter längre. Hans första tid gick han under namnet Haii Potti, Nu var det Hiarrii Pootiiko, fast i skrift med västerländska skrivtecken påminde det fortfarande om grundnamnet.

Jobbet gav honom tid att ha tankarna på annat, och historiska skrifter kunde han också hitta, det var när han försökte fördjupa sig i matematikens underbara värld, som han upptäckte dess grund, positionssystemet. Naturligtvis hade han blivit van att 123 betydde detsamma som 100 plus tjugo plus tre. Men det berodde på att han använde positionssystemet med bas tio. Det kunde lika väl betyda 512+32+3. eller 3600+120 +3. Allt beroende på vilket som var det NORMALA talsystemet.

Genom att han var i Mexico så var det naturligt att läsa om majaindianernas kultur, de hade bas 20 i sitt talsystem, inklusive siffran '0' vilket inte grekerna har infört ännu. Att de sedan blev ett litet fel, skapade en hel del tradition efter det. Men Harry kunde inte hitta bevis för att det var Majas som gjorde felet, eller om de importerade det med räknesystemet. Basen 20, blev samtidigt bas 60, vilket synes _naturligt_ , när du fortsätter. En timme har 60 minuter — VARFÖR, jo därför att det består av talsystem med bas 60.

Därför betyder 111 en timme, en minut och en sekund (1*60*60)+(1*60)+1 eller 1*3600 + 60 + 1, eller 3661 sekunder. 360 grader för ett varv, kommer också från samma källa. En annan _möjlighet_ är att det går 6 liksidiga trianglars vinklar på ett varv, liksidiga trianglar lär han använts flitigt längre tillbaks i tiden.

Basen två och multiplar av det är _naturliga_ talsystem, vilket egentligen inte ett decimalt talsystem med basen 10 är.

Skillnaden märkte Harry när han skrev ner det binära, 0000 var ju NOLL, sedan 0001, 0010, 0011, för 1, 2 och 3. så hoppade han till 8, 9, 10, 11; 1000, 1001, 1010, 1011. Det syntes då att först när han kom till 15 som var "1111" så blev nästa '10-decimala' tal 16, med bas 16, så var talen 8,9,a,b,c,d,e,f, där a representerade det 10-secimala talet 10, och f stod för 15. Trots att 16-systemet var naturligt så var ändå det — Såååååååå mycket lättare att räkna _på vanligt sätt_.

Men det var ju kul att veta att det fanns olika, och hur de såg ut och varför. Med det gick det också lättare att förstå en del gamla skrifter som hade sifferuppgifter.

Parallellt med sina vardagsuppgifter så hade han också lyckats hitta möjligheten att beställa böcker och andra saker via ugglepost från både Salem, Atlanta, El Paso, Lima och en del andra konstiga ställen som fanns inom räckvidden.

Det var också nu som han började utöka sin logistiska verksamhet att även omfatta magiska marknadens varor. Han hade trots allt ett _öga_ riktat mot Europa i allmänhet och England i synnerhet. ALLT han såg av transportgods så var det till England, och så gott som aldrig något därifrån. Skulle han lyckas åstadkomma att han hade kontrollen över allt som gick dit, åtminstone av det den magiska sidan var köpare av så skulle han ha ett visst inflytande över dem.

Han hade inte slutat att konvertera galleons till dollar via guld, däremot hade han anställt en några som arbetade med guld, och hade nu en lönande försäljning av ringar, armband och en enorm mängd olika smycken. Det hade mer än tredubblat inkomsterna per galleon, dels genom att han behövde sänka guldhalten från 24 karat, till 18 för bättre varor, och ända ner till 8 karat för en del saker. Eftersom han lät varorna passera kontrollinstanser så var de dessutom kvallitetssäkrade, vilket gjorde inkomsten både stabil och säker.

För att dokumentera en källa av guld behövde han ha någonstans det kom ifrån, därför köpte han in sig i guldgruvor i Brasilien, men han köpte också områden i Kalifornien. Med den officiella källan för guld _säkrad_ kunde han fortsätta att även omvandla galleons till guld som han själv tillförde sin hantering.

Mycket hade han hunnit lära sig även i sina magiska distansstudier under tiden i Mexico, enligt brittiska magiska systemet skulle han nu vara myndig med ett års marginal, och även myndig enligt den omagiska sidans system.

Men han insåg att Europa stod i lågor, åtminstone magisidan, därför valde han att hålla sig därifrån. Det var tills han vaknade av ett fruktansvärt oväsen i lägenheten han bodde i väckte honom en natt.

Så snart han var på benen och insvept i en morgonrock och kom till köket såg han ett par ben sticka ut från under en av bänkarna. Han hörde också jämmer därifrån.

Harry valde att börja med att använda sladden till en av fönsterlamporna, två andra bitar sladd satte han fast en av dem på vardera av benen som stack ut. Efter det band han ihop dem hårt. Skulle han sedan trycka till på strömbrytaren skulle inkräktaren elektrifieras.

Efter det använde han magi för att flytta skåpet. Tre saker hände simultant med det. Ett rött energiknippe kom emot honom, så snart bänken hade kommit undan. Harry reagerade med att klämma till om strömbrytaren, samt att ducka undan från den inkommande magin. Och skriket kom från den på golvet.

Harry tryckte åter på strömbrytaren och bröt därmed strömmen, fräset från benen upphörde, Skriket hade redan tidigare upphört. Ingen mer magi kom heller därifrån.

Med hjälp av magi plundrade Harry sin fånge på ALLT, komplett naken och ordentligt uppsurrad — men med den elektriska anslutningen åter på plats slängde han pyttsvis med kallt vatten på inkräktaren. Så snart han var så pass vid sans att han kunde utfrågas började han på spanska, men av svaren att döma behövde han gå över till engelska. Han valde den kreolska engelskan han hade lärt sig att använda för att smälta in.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Harry så vasst kan tyckte passa.

""

"VEM ÄR DU?" Frågade Harry igen, vassare nu.

""

"Okej." Sa Harry och släppte på några sekunder ström.

"IIIiiii nnnnneeejjjj"

"Vem är du?"

"Peter."

"Vilken Peter?"

"Pettigrew."

"Vad gör du här?"

"Söker efter Potter"

"Vilken krukmakare"

"Inte krukmakare utan POTTER."

"Som i namnet Potter, vilken Potter och varför?"

"Harry Potter – och han ska tillba . . . _Potter så intressant_."

Harry märkte att något tog över den som fanns där — så han tryckte till på strömbrytaren igen, och lät den vara på. När han en minut senare kopplade bort strömmen hade individen slutat att andas. Så Harry använde en torkningsbesvärjelse för att ta bort all vätska ur kroppen, det gjorde den avsevärt mycket lättare att hantera. Med hjälp av magi lät han dessutom den bli till pulver som han sakta hällde ut på utsidan av ena fönstret, och lät vinden fördela den ut över området.

Han tittade sig i spegeln, och förstod att han skulle behöva byta namn och utseende — igen. Det betydde inget för _affärerna_ de hade hela tiden, efter att han flyttade ut från Londons kontor hanterats av namnet Samuel Winston Gormic. Och som Samuel hade han aldrig bott i Mexico, men nu skulle han åter stjäla en identitet från någon på gatan. Han hade lärt sig att brygga förvandlingsdrogen, även med den japanska varianten så skulle den aldrig hålla i mer än ett dygn, men när han själv använde den — så var den, utan att han visste varför — _bestående_.

Han förstod när han tittade närmare på sakerna han hade plundrat inkräktaren på att silverarmen, inte var något han kunde använda, därför att den egentligen inte var annat än en magisk komposition, men den bar en magisk signatur, lika som det han bedömde att var en flyttnyckel.

Han började lite ångra att han var för snabb att göra sig av med inkräktaren, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Utan att själv vidröra några av inkräktarens saker nu heller flyttade han över alla sakerna i en box. Sedan blev det mycket jobb. Visst kunde han ha stulit militära saker, men varför ge några ledtrådar. 299 kilo aluminiumpulver, och lika mycket svavelpulver lät han dieselolja suga upp för att hålla tillbaks friktionsvärmet när det skulle blandas, tillsammans med amoniumnitrat. 149 kilo spik, skruvar, muttrar, och annat skräp han kunde komma på bakade han in i det yttre skiktet.

Slutligen valde han att _låna_ fem elektriska detonatorer, eller om det kallades tändhattar.

Medan han provade så använde han glödlampor för att se hur det fungerade. Han lyckades flyttnyckla sin _bomb_ flera gånger men han var inte nöjd med när det skulle smälla, för endera dröjde det för kort tid eller så tändes lamporna inte alls.

Det var när han satte ett flerstegs relä som han fick till det. Först skulle den stega in, då var den apterad, flyttnyckelen gjorde att omkopplaren frigjordes, och nästa gång den belastades slöts systemet.

Med hjälp av tänger av plast lyckades han placera flyttnyckelen på sin bomb så den satt fast, tändningssystemet var apterat, och klar. Så var det bara att hoppas på den slutliga delen, han hade satt av sitt blod i en skål, så när han drog i snöret skulle skålen tippa fram. OM hans blod var det som utlöste flyttnyckelen så skulle det räcka.

Han var spänd när han tittade på resultatet genom ett periskop han hade byggt ihop. Han visste att om det gick fel och att bomben bara lyfte lite och var tillbaks — så skulle han inte vilja stå upp, inte ens bakom en sten, eller ett träd. Han fanns bakom ett ordentligt stort parti berg, men tillräckligt nära kanten för att kunna se med hjälp att spegelperiskopet. Han kände det som lite av en antklimax — när bombkroppen bara försvann utan ett ljud. Men han visste att nu var det dags att flytta.

—

Spanska kunde han tillräckligt mycket för att kunna ta en ny identitet i Bolivia, eller Chile, bara som exempel. Därför lät han det se ut som att han flyttade till Buenos Aires, Argentina. Medan han i själva verket etablerade sig i Santander Spanien.

—

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

3 Oförklarliga händelser

Det var visserligen tvärs över Spanien, men Gibraltar var en del av England, därför var det lätt att komma till och från England på omagiskt sätt därifrån.

Med sitt lånade utseende gick det lätt att komma in på diagongränd och till Gringotts.

"Vad kan vi på Gringotts stå till tjänst med denna afton?" frågande den goblin som var den Harry kom till. Han sköt över en guldgalleon, men inte vilken typ som helst av dem. Vilken som helst av Gringotts personal världen över viste att en person med ett sådant mynt _inte_ diskuterar sina affärer över disk, myntet var inte för att betala med utan mer en form av legitimation, för alla av dem var unika.

"Kom med här." Sa goblinen och till förtret för dem bakom Harry i kön satte goblinen upp en skult – STÄNGT

—

Fem timmar hade det blivit innan allt var klart, och Harry visste ännu mer om vad som hade hänt och höll på att hända. Två veckor innan hade 83 av bankens kunder plötsligt avlidit. Ett par veckor tidigare hade ännu ett testamente aktiverats, till förmån för en Harry Potter.

Peter Pettigrew, hade gjort ett testamente tillsammans med tre övriga, det var tecknat nyårs afton 1980. Det var ett gemensamt testamente som inte kunde upphöra såvida inte samtliga som tecknade det var eniga om att upplösa det. I det stipulerades att om inga andra arvtagare av blod av den avlidne fanns skulle de som fanns av andra i gruppen ärva den avlidne.

Regnot visste om detta testamente därför att det hade aktualiserats redan tidigare, då hade det kommit fram tillsammans med ett annat testamente, ett från Sirius Balck. Ministeriet försökte konfiskera familjen Blacks tillgångar, genom att han hade rymt från Azkaban, och senare hittats — och dödats på ministerns order.

Gringotts hade svarat med att låta publicera allt i ärendet, och med det kom det fram att Sirius Black aldrig hade utsatts för någon rättegång, och alltså inte var dömd. Dessutom hade han olagligt mördats. Oavsett vad som lades honom till last — var han på lagteknikaliteter oskyldig, dessutom lät Gringotts publicera Potters testamente, där det klart och tydligt visade att Black INTE var skyldig till den första anklagelsen.

Den andra anklagelsen — att han skulle ha dödat Pettigrew visade de på att inte heller var korrekt därför att deras uppgift om honom var att han fortfarande levde. Därför kunde även hans andra testamente förklaras vara giltigt enligt dem. Harry Potter ärvde ALLT, och om Harry Potter inte personligen inom 50 år kunde ta över arvet skulle det skapas en fond som Gringotts skulle sköta om, alla som inte involverades med förtryckargruppen och som hade svag ekonomi skulle stödjas. Liksom att första generationens magianvändare skulle ha stöd från den också. Ministeriet och ministern hade ålagts att årligen tills ministeriet redde upp sin situation att till dödsboet betala 1 miljon i skadestånd, vilket de protesterade mot.

Med båda de testamentena av Sirius och Pettigrew överstökade kunde Harry lämna Diagongränd, han visste nu mycket mer. Hans nästa sak skulle bli att agera — publikt.

—

En bilaga i The Profet.

 _Denna bilaga sänds med tidningen samt att den läggs ut i butiker, barer och restauranger under minst en veckas tid._

 _Jag Harry James Potter, är den som skriver._

 _Jag överlevde INTE en dödsförbannelse som vissa påstår._

 _Jag har INTE medverkat i några som helst intervjuer någonsin. Sagoböckerna som är skrivna som om det är jag som agerar i dem — är lögner av respektive författare — och inte ens en kunt av dem har kommit min väg._

 _Jag stängdes in hos magighatande omagiska, som Albus Dumbledore påstår är min mors syster, det är LÖGN. Min mors syster mördades när hennes familj mördades, de omagiska som hittade min mor lät familjen Evans ta hand om henne, som sin egen._

 _Där levde jag i största misär — tills sagde Dumbledore behagade sända en av hans vasaller för att se till att jag blev informerad ATT det finns en magisk värld också._

 _Att jag skulle ha behövt ha minst tre veckors koncentrerad utbildning i vad det innebar att vara från en nobel familj — brydde han sig inte om. Därför mördade han även min familjs status._

 _Jag slet mig ut hans garn direkt, och lät mig ta den informationen själv, och med det upptäckte jag att jag aldrig kunde komma att få det liv jag bestulits på, aldrig någonsin igen._

 _Därför valde jag att direkt ianspråktaga min status som SISTE LORD utan vuxenstöd, därför kunde jag göra mig själv myndig. Med det emigrerade jag för att få ett fritt liv._

 _Jag har läst i tidningar att jag var och är på rymmen — ja jag rymde från den som kidnappade mig och OLAGLIGT satte den som egentligen skulle ha haft hand om mig på Azkaban._

 _Sirius Black — var INTE min familjs hemlighållare, det var Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledore visste om det, och behövde få bort Sirius, för att kunna använda mig som han önskade. Från DET rymde jag — och det kallas inte att rymma._

 _Peter Pettigrew — hittade mig för några veckor sedan, Gringotts kan verifiera att hans testamente aktiverades vid den tiden. Ja — Peter Pettigrew dog framför mig — som den förrädare han är — detta med min familjs rätt att döda en förrädare._

 _Jag skrev inledningsvis att jag inte överlevde en dödsförbannelse. Det är helt korrekt. Det är också korrekt att den som vi känner som Voldemort försökte göra en dödsförbannelse — men misslyckades._

 _Orsaken är den att när min mor klev in framför mig så_ _erbjöd_ _hon sig som offer_ _istället för mig_ _. När då Voldemort dödade henne slöt han det magiska avtalet — att jag skulle sparas. Därför kunde han inte döda mig oavsett hur han försökte._ _ **Han**_ _blev alltså oförmögen att döda mig, alla andra skulle kunna ha dödat mig så länge det inte var på hans order. Det är samma magi bakom det som när vem som helst gör en ed på sitt liv och bryter eden. Det var inget märkvärdigt alls._

 _Det har skrivits genom åren att JAG skulle vara skyldiga er något — ge mig en enda orsak för vad som ligger till grund för det. Tittar vi på hur ni som grupp avstod från att belöna min familj och mig, så är NI skyldiga MIG ganska mycket._

 _Nej, har ni lytt er så kallat ljusets förkämpe som offrar er i parti och minut så är ni inte värda att jag ens bryr mig det minsta. När ni själva börjar gro en ryggrad, då kan vi diskutera saken, men jag är fortfarande inte skyldiga er ett enda dugg._

 _Så länge ni själva segregerar er i grupper som inte pratar med varandra, så länge ni så kallat fina familjerna tror att ni är för mer än andra bara för att ni tvingar era barn att vara i äktenskap bara därför att det gagnar er själva och era tepartyn — så länge kan ni också fortsätta att ha det som ni har det._

 _Jag lämnade Europa, för 10 år sedan, jag är INTE brittisk medborgare, och har inte varit det under rätt många år. Mellan raderna i det jag har sett i tidningsartiklar kräver ni att jag ska poppa upp och mörda den ni inte ens vågar säga namnet på, inte ens vågar försvara er mot hans fega slavar._

 _Har någon av er ens lyft ert trollspö mot någon av dem?_

 _Nästa gång du ser en i svartkappa och mask för ansiktet så ska du veta att du är DÖD, bara därför att den individen står framför dig. Din familj är DÖD därför att DU INTE FÖRSVARAR DEN._

 _Ni är döda därför att ni tillåter dem att döda er. Eftersom du ändå är DÖD — kan du lika gärna döda så många av dem du kan — innan du dör, då kan du i vart fall säga till din familj — på andra sidan — att du i vart fall försökte._

 _Än så länge finns det fler av er än dem, ju fler av er som dödar DEM, ju färre blir det kvar, och du behöver inte bry dig om lagens efterverkningar när du är död._

 _Du som INTE har åldern inne att använda magi utanför skolan varför kan inte du försvara dig? — Du kommer ändå att vara död om några minuter så varför inte ta med så många av dem du kan — innan det är för sent?_

 _OM — jag ser att ministeriet GER ER DEN FRIHETEN, och jag ser att ni själva bryr er. Då — men inte förr, finns det en möjlighet att jag kan diskutera ett återupptaget samarbete._

 _Men när individer kan påstå att de mördar under imperius direkt de har sänkt sitt trollspö — då är det LÖGN, därför att de inte vet att de är påverkade, en som har varit under inverkan vet INTE att de har varit påverkad till det. Däremot går det att med sanningsdrog och medicinska tester påvisa fakta._

 _Eder som har formen 'det har jag inget minne av att ha gjort' går enkelt att kunna göra, bara man låter någon minnesmodifiera sig, alternativt lyfter ut minnet till ett minnessoll. Det är upp till DUGLIGA individer att klara ut sanningen, men så länge Voldemorts inre krets också är i ministerns eller ministeriets krets, utan att ni tar tag i det — då förtjänar ni inte bättre._

 _Lycka till_

 _Ni behöver det_

 _Harry James Potter_

Harry gjorde en Taboobesvärjelse, _Taboo-crucio_ , med det kunde han hitta platser där tortyrförbannelsen användes. Med ett stort antal krympta GPS-mottagare som telemetrisignalerade sin kod och position började han hämta in en dödsätare i taget från de olika angreppen de gjorde runt om. Det tog honom endast tre sekunder att trycka fast en av dem på klackens framsida, de skulle behöva titta under skon för att se den klump som fanns där, det bästa med formen på den var att ytan på den efter några minuter utanför förvaringsboxen blev lätt kladdig och brun, därför skulle den som hittade den skrapa bort den med något verktyg, ingen skulle förstå vad det var.

Därför kunde Harry efter bara ett par veckor hitta 18 stora hus dit hans spårsändare hade försvunnit och när han tittade på dem med kikare så kunde han se att det var rätt många personer som kom och försvann regelbundet där.

Utöver de husen han såg, syntes det att det borde finnas hus där han fick positionsangivelser för, alltså fanns de under hemlighetsbesvärjelser. Fyra sådana hade han också med på sin karta.

Hans angreppsform var inte så ädel, men det var KRIG, och de som hade inlett kriget följde inga ädla former. Så Harry vände sig till en av exportörerna av ingredienser han kände till utanför Bahia i norra Brasilien, basiliskgift, och _dragonfly_ , de skulle ha en livslängd inte överstigande 30 minuter, men på den tiden skulle de hinna angripa många på platsen.

Hans radiostyrda lilla flygplan kunde släppa ner en behållare med 10 dragonlyes från hundratalet meters höjd och efter att behållaren slog i marken duschades insekterna med basiliskgiftet, och de började genast söka varma kroppar att suga blod av. Eftersom ingen av dem var av hankön skulle de inte heller kunna para sig och hinna lägga ägg innan de själva dukade under på grund av giftet.

Eftersom insektsboxen satt fast med en lång lina så lyftes den upp och följde med modellplanet därifrån, därför blev det inte heller några spår, annat än av de påträffade döda insekterna. 22 platser på mindre än tid, just därför att han även använde en tidvändare, så kunde han göra alla angreppen samtidigt.

—

Veckan efter var det många _promenenta_ som hade avlidit i plötsliga insektsangrepp, ministeriet utlyste undantagstillstånd med anledning av angreppen. Tillräckligt många hade klarat sig och kunde vittna om den plötsliga insektsinvasionen. Men många hade dött, och Harrys information från banken nämnde om över 400 omkomna.

Han lyssnade även på samtal på krogar i Diagongränd liksom i Svartalvsgränd, dödsätarna var oroliga, de hade förstått att det var ENDAST de som var angripna. Av det han hörde var många av dem uppriktigt rädda. Hans lilla insändare i tidningen hade även resulterat i många oväntade motangrepp. Familjer slöt sig samman och hade samverkan.

Om en familj angreps kom flera andra till hjälp, alla trollspön användes, även förstaårselever lärdes en del nyttigheter. Att skicka iväg vatten i ögonen på angriparna kanske inte räknades så farligt, men när det kombinerades med andra besvärjelser så var det saker som irriterade tillräckligt mycket för att störa dem från deras angrepp. Att skärbesvärjelser som lades horisontellt kunde kapa en dödsätares hals enkelt, spreds som en löpeld bland försvararna.

Den andra kombinationen som underåriga kunde ställa till stor oreda med var när de med magins hjälp spred matolja från köket på angriparna, när det sedan kom lampolja och eld till det blev resultatet intressant. Utöver att matoljan hade en annan anhäftning och viskositet än lamplojan så gjorde den att greppet om trollspöna för angriparna blev minst sagt tveksamt.

Därför visade det sig snabbt att den typen av försvar var effektivare än några få dödsförbannelser. Familjeförsvaren hade tagit 157 fångade eller döda, på mindre än två veckor efter artikeln. Av dem visade det sig att 9 var aurorer. 7 var andra ministerieanställda. Inledningsvis försökte ministeriet hävda att de hade kommit på plats för att hjälpa, men då de inte kunde få tiderna för aurorernas insats att stämma överens med när de föll offer samt att de hade dödsätartatueringen, insåg även ministern att hans försök var förgäves. Han hade dessutom tappat sina närmaste medarbetare, Lucius Malfoy och Dolores Umbridge, och unge Weasley. De hade alla tre omkommit vid insektsangreppen på Malfoys herrgård.

Av de förhör Harry själv hade med några som han personligen tog hand om själv fick han bekräftat att bomben hade tagit Lestranges, medan den mörke själv hade lämnat huset bara 10 minuter tidigare.

Harry lärde sig snabbt att någon annan än han själv hade gjort en taboobesvärjelse. Voldemort var ett _förbjudet_ namn. Därför blev nästa intressanta spektakel att skapa ett antal attrapper, besvärjda till mobilitet, och klädda som normala familjer på utflykt.

Efter att _bland dem_ ha uttalat det taboobelagda ordet tre gånger i följd flög han snabbt därifrån, och popandet av inkommande dödsätare satte igång, Harry tryckte på utlösaren inte mindre än 58 hoppminor flög upp ur sina gropar och briserade, splitterregnet med stålkulor gjorde att inget på platsen överlevde, med det försvann ytterligare 23 dödsätare i en smäll. Efter fem sådana med ett blandat antal dödsätare slutade de komma några fler, sammanlagt försvann 97 dödsätare så. Harry kunde nu uppskatta att Voldemort inte hade mer än några få kvar. Men även ministeriet hade tappat folk, de flesta av dem de förlorat hade Voldemorts märke.

Trots att det initialt inte visades upp några i Diagongränd, visste många vad som hände. Alla som Harry lurade att komma på uttalande av 'Voldemort' fotograferades, med både synligt ansikte och bar arm med tatueringen på. Hans stab av husalver hade flitigt fotograferat också, därför hade han nu ett bildarkiv med 693 olika ansikten, till dem hade han namn och familjära uppgifter på 413 av dem. De övriga var med allra största sannolikhet utländska sadister.

Av de 693 han hade _dödsbilder_ av gick Gringotts med på att tillämpa gamla lagar för 627 av dem genom att de var kunder hos dem. Den angripare som förlorare — förlorade allt. Voldemort var angripare, med det förlorade han till Harry Potter 1981. därför var allt han ägde, inklusive slavarna och slavarnas egendom tillhörande familjen Potter.

Harry Potter hade skrivit på ett kontrakt som gjorde det intressant för Gringotts att hjälpa till att säkra och hämta in allt av värde från den slagna sidan. Det konfiskerade skulle delas i fyra lika högar. Gringotts skulle ha en men Potter skulle ha TRE, varav två skulle ha särskild uppgift. Från en av dem skulle avkastningen användas för att hjälpa dem som hjälp behövde. För nästa skulle avkastningen användas för allmännyttigt ändamål. Med det fanns det två fonder som skulle vara till nytta för många. Med det _ägde_ han fortfarande de två fonderna, men lät avkastningen vara till andras nytta, så länge det fungerade.

Minister Fudge belastades personligen med allt han ägde, som _straff_ för att han beordrade avrättningen av Sirius Black, olagligligt. Överklagade han det skulle saken prövas på duellarenan — mot Harry Potter själv. Fudge valde att avstå överklagan. Domen var ju inte given i en rättssal, men då den innehöll en klausul om hedersduell — så var det enda möjligheten för honom att slippa riskera livet, som han visste att han skulle förlora om han insisterade.

Harry hade inte officiellt återvänt till England, men många anade vem som var orsaken till det som hände. Familjerna hade gått samman, de visade att de försökte, och Potter hade _nästan_ lovat att komma om de visade sig värdiga.

"Harry Potter Sir." sa Katti, en av hans nära husalvsvänner.

"Ja Katti,"

"Han har två kvar nu, Snape från Hogwarts, och Fudge, ministern."

"Tack, så ministern är med honom, jag anade det men kunde inte tro det."

"Han är inte märkt, de gjorde en pakt för några år sedan, Ministeriet skulle få vara — om de gjorde som han ville."

"Tack — 'Minister Fudge' — sånt är högförräderi. Tack Katti hälsa alla de övriga alverna att de ska ha stort tack, och i mitt namn börjar vi reparera det som går att ordna efter att de tre är omhändertagna. Alla fria alver som behöver förankra sig, är välkomna under huset Potter, om de önskar, efter det kan de välja var de vill arbeta och ha en familj."

"Tack Harry Potter Sir."

Dagarna efter det kom nästa bilaga ut, den sattes även som väggtidning.

—

 _Magiska Brittania_

 _Grattis,_

 _Ni har individuellt och i samarbete raderat ut det avskum som har förgiftat ert samhälle. När ni började visa ryggrad, så hjälpte även jag till i det fördolda._

 _Kvar finns tre fiender. Voldemort själv vars egentliga nämn är Tom Marvolo Riddle, han hade ett släktskap från Salazar Slytherin. Men hans liv ändades 31 oktober 1981, ändå finns han kvar — ja._

 _Rent juridiskt dog han då, genom lagar vi fortfarande tillämpar så går ägandet över från den som angriper men förlorar sitt liv till den han angriper._

 _Därför äger familjen Potter ALLT den själutnämnde Lorden ägde då – och har senare tagit till sig. Det innefattar även hans slavar, och deras egendom. Därför äger JAG allt alla märkta och insvurna dödsätare trodde sig äga — inklusive deras liv. Därför har det varit min LAGLIGA RÄTT att rensa samhället från dessa avskum. Jag har avdelat Gringotts bank att säkra och hämta in allt som tillhör mig, även om det kan tyckas att det är familjeegendom, när de gav sitt liv och sig själva som slav under Voldemort — då gav de allt de äger — till mig, genom att han redan hade förlorat mot mig, eller för tiden före sista oktober, då gick ägandet över till mig._

 _Många kan i det resonemanget komma fram till att eftersom jag ägde dem så stod de under mitt befäl och ansvar — nej, så är det inte ens juridiskt. Däremot kan vi försöka att OFFENTLIGT fråga tjänstgörande minister vilket avtal han gjorde med den självutnämnde lorden. Han avsade hela ministeriet till terroristen. Genom det avtalet skulle aurorerna INTE angripa ens kända dödsätare._

 _Det är högförräderi, och tyvärr har Cornelius inget mer att betala med då han är helt medellös._

 _Näste som är kvar, är den många av er haft som lärare på Hogwarts Severus Snape. Under vems fana han egentligen finns vet han sannolikt inte ens själv, men att finnas kvar som den enda märkte är egentligen en storartad uppgift bara det._

 _Jag Harry James Potter KALLAR dig TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE till en slutlig uppgörelse där jag slutligt kan ända din plågsamma hantering._

 _Du kallas till Quidditcharenan vid Hogwarts kommande söndag att möta mig i en duell där ALLT GÅR. Allt innebär även omagiska typer av vapen eller tekniska detaljer._

 _Eftersom jag redan har besegrat dig även om det var indirekt — och du aldrig skulle ha kunnat döda mig, just genom pakten du slöt med min mor att döda henne ISTÄLLET FÖR att döda mig. Just genom att jag kallar dig till uppgörelsen så bryts den pakten, OM du hörsammar kallelsen. MEN — om du uteblir — ska du om magins lagar fungerar — tappa magin ändå. Så din enda möjlighet att ärligt för oss båda är att möta mig i den duell jag kallar dig till._

 _Angående de medel som Gringotts samlar in kommer de att ha en del av det för det arbete de gör, men största parten av allt som kommer in går ändå till två fonder vars avkastning kommer att vara till allmän nytta i framtiden, när avkastningen börjar generera så mycket att det är värt att göra något med den. Att direkt börja förbruka pengarna är ett sätt att tappa framtida möjligheter._

 _I samband med detta anbefaller jag kontoret för lag och ordning att göra skäl för sina lönepengar och arrestera Severus Snape, och Cornelius Fudge. Förhören med dem båda ska hållas med SANNINGSED, då det finns för många möjligheter att de kan vara i maskopi och de flesta trolldrycksmästare har möjlighet att klara sig förbi sanningsserum, det är en av de hemliga testerna de gör för att kunna erhålla mästartiteln._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, och 35 övriga lordtitlar som kommer med slavkontraktet via Voldemort._

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

4 Ja — Voldemort kom.

"Potter — du har verkligen irriterat mig, det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att radera ut dig."

"Du kan göra det först när duellen startar, innan dess gäller fortfarande mors pakt med dig. Du förvånade mig när du sände Pettigrew till mig. Jag fick aldrig klart för mig hur han kunde hamna under bänken så där."

"Han var animagus råtta, han hade spanat en tid, och hittat dig, men han kunde inte hålla sig borta från din råttfälla. Han trodde att han var smart nog att överlista den, men den slog av hans ryggrad mitt på ryggen. Med det försökte han kunna göra magi för att kunna hjälpa sin situation med magi, för det behövde han vara i mänsklig form — resten vet du."

"Så det var du som hade besatt honom?"

"Inte besatt, men _verka genom_ är mer korrekt. Din förbannelse påminde om tortyrförbannelsen men ändå inte — vilken besvärjelse var det du använde på honom?"

"Ingen magi — elektricitet, en mugglaruppfinning."

"Kan de sånt?"

"Du kanske kommer ihåg det elektriska ljuset på barnhemmet du var på, det var elektricitet, och det var vad jag använde på honom."

"Har du skrivit ditt testamente, egentligen är det onödig för allt ditt blir mitt om några minuter."

"Tyvärr för dig — kan jag inte hålla med dig om det — därför att det skulle ratificera den utgången innan vi ens har börjat. Jag förbehåller mig rätten att ha alla utgångar av duellen öppen."

"Du har mer skinn på näsan än jag trott om dig."

"Vi har tre minuter på oss att inta våra platser — och välja utrustning, jag tog mig friheten att ordna vapenbordet, då allt går, är det välfyllt — dupletter av allt."

" **Kombattanterna HITÅT**." hördes en förstärkt röst.

"Det har kallats till en duell, här är dokumentet, enligt Potters uttalanden är du egentligen död — men du ser levande ut, så vi antar att Potter inte hade helt rätt på den punkten då, ni ska båda skriva på med blodskontraktspenna DÄR — och DÄR."

Både Harry och Voldi tecknande sina namn, Harry först, eftersom det var han som kallade till duellen. Harry gjorde en tyst trollspölös magi under det att Voldi tecknade sitt namn — han kallade in blod via pennan till en liten ampull han hade.

Efter det gick de båda fram till vapenbordet som dignade av material, utöver en mängd pistoler och ammunition liksom svartkrutsvapen, och svartkrut fanns det även neutrala långsmala lådor av metall och även runda blanka rör.

"Jag tar en av de här" sa Harry när han var bland kulsprutepistolerna, de hade röda patroner och han visste att de var ofarliga på avstånd bortom en meter, även om säkerhetsavståndet var fem meter. Men på det fäste han en av de avlånga metallburkarna. "Och det här" sa han när han tog lärderpiskan. Och något som såg ut som ett hjässband, men var mindre."

Voldemort tittade på vapnet Harry tog, och tog för säkerhets skulle ett lika, han fäste även ett lika metallstycke på som Harry gjorde. Speakern började påkalla uppmärksamhet igen.

"Kombattanterna inta edra platser, jag ser att ni har valt mugglarvapen, jag begär av er att inte rikta dem mot åskådarna. 30 sekunder till start. Jag kommer att räkna ner från fem. den som börjar före DÖDAS av MIG."

..

..

"FEM"

"FYRA"

"TRE"

"TVÅ"

"ETT"

"BÖRJA"

Harry startade med att skjuta en kort skur vilket naturligtvis inte gjorde någon skada alls, medan Voldemort fick iväg motsvarande som han inte förstod varför — så när inget hände slängde han vapnet och började använda sitt trollspö.

Det var medan Harry undvek att träffas av dödsförbannelsen som han aktiverade lasern. Så riktade han in den lilla röda punkten mot Voldemort och när punkten nådde Voldemorts ansikte tryckte Harry på belysningsknappen. Tack vare spridningslinsen framtill täcktes hela ansiktet av den starka CO2-lasern, den röda punkten var bara för riktningshjälp. Styrkan i CO2-lasern var tillräcklig för att bränna ner stavar och tappar och annat inne i Voldemorts ögon. Med det slocknade ljuset för honom, Harry släckte strålen, och tog nu bort spridningslinsen, och riktade in den igen.

Nu lät han några avfyringar med de lösa skotten markera att han sköt och Voldemort skrek ordentligt, på mindre än en minut skar Harry av Voldemorts båda armar. Efter det släckte han strålen lade ifrån sig vapnet men bytte till piskan, en snärt ut och lädret snodde sig omkring Voldemorts ben — och ett ryck senare låg han på rygg. Harry gick fram och tog Voldemorts trollspö, satte bandet runt halsen på Voldemort.

"Tom — du kan höra mig antar jag. Du är nu permanent BLIND, du är PERMANENT utan armar. Och det här är en magielliminator, den stryper all extern magi från dig, du kan inte emmitera eller ta emot något utifrån. Du är så länge du lever BLIND och utan förmåga att göra något med dina händer, jag lovar dig du kommer att förbanna mig så länge du lever när det kliar på din näsa, för du kan inte göra något åt det. Men jag har förstått att när vi hittade Helgas bägare i Bellas valv, att du inte kommer att dö det närmaste millennjet vare sig du matas eller inte. Adjö Tom, och det är helt klart konstaterat att DU är DÖD juridiskt, därför är du av samma kategori som vampyrer, de är levande DÖDA, de lyder inte under samma lagar som dödliga. Det är LAGLIGT att använda _de oförlåtliga_ mot dem, det är att använda det mot andra MÄNNISKOR som ör det förbjudna. DU — räknas juridiskt inte dit. _CRUCIO_. ALLT DITT ÄR MITT — må så magin styra det rätt."

Harry bröt förbannelsen efter ett ögonblick. Men _hatkänslan_ hade han haft med. Voldemort hade dödat hans föräldrar, och det hade kostat honom 10 års helvete hos Dursleys ALLA de årens helvete vävde Harry in i den korta sekund han använde den, men var gång Voldi försökte sova — skulle tiden ticka igång igen. Var gång han somnade skulle han vakna med den förbannelsen nyaktiverad. Harry bugade dig för domaren höll upp Voldemorts trollspö och demonstrativt bröt det.

Harry såg inte besvikelsen och hur luften gick ur en mycket till åren kommen herre på åskådarplats. Albus somnade in när _hans gamla_ trollspö bröts itu.

Innan Harry lämnade arenan, eller ens gick till domarbordet satte han en nyckel i sin laser och vred av den. Voldemorts hade han aldrig vridit på, och Voldemort hade inte heller sett den nyckel som fanns under laserröret. Men Harry besvärjde dem iväg tillbaks till förrådet han hade för dem. Båda lasrarna hade varit lika användbara — bara man visste hur de skulle användas. När armarna skars av brändes blodkärlen igen, därför förblödde inte Voldi. Det skulle ha varit att släppa honom fri igen.

—

Inget hindrade naturligtvis att Voldemort kunde förhöras, det var _dö_ han inte kunde, utan armar kunde han inte heller skära sina blodkärl, han visste att han förhördes, han visste att han tvingades svara, minnen drogs tvångsmässigt ur honom. Han kände genom nätverket av märkta att han var ensam, sista källan hade sinat — även hans egen mentor var borta, Albus hade lovat honom mer än han kunde hålla. De hade gjort eden för varandra att aldrig döda varandra, eftersom de egentligen hade ett gemensamt mål, men med åren hade deras vägar tagit olika spår, och de hade trots allt kommit i strid mot varandra — men eden fanns där — och skulle förbli. Men han hade känt inom sig att Albus Dumbledore hade vandrat vidare samtidigt som han kände att trollspöt bröts.

Nu förbannade Tom Riddle att han någonsin kom på tanken av evigt liv. Som skeptre hade han haft det besvärligt, men nu kunde han bara förbanna Potter. Inte kunde han sova, inte ens somna vågade han göra — ändå gjorde han det ibland. Stämbanden var redan efter några dagar så inflamerade av hårt arbete att han försökte vara så tyst han kunde, men så snart han somnade så skrek han högt igen. Nu bad han en tyst bön om att få DÖ.

Efter en veckas seriösa böner fick han dem besvarade en natt, samma natt vaknade en yrvaken Ginerva Weasley i hemligheternas kammare på Hogwats hennes kropp hade bevarats i en form av stasis, när Tom innerligt bad att få återlämna hennes livskraft till henne och att alla hans själsfragment skulle göra honom sällskap — vaknade även Harry Potter med en fruktansvärd smärta — efter några minuter insåg han vad som hände. Allt Voldemort hade upplevt, lärt sig, och över huvud taget all kunskap öppnades för Harry, likaså insåg han vad som just hände.

Det han inte räknade med var att han samtidigt med det även tappade ett antal magispärrar som hade satts på honom både innan och under tiden han fanns hos Dursleys. Han kända att han var _FRI_. Så insåg han att i sitt minne fanns även Ginerva Weasleys kropp, han var den enda som visste VAR hon fanns. Så han duschade och klädde sig. Gamla minnen inne i honom ledde honom rätt.

Ginerva kunde inte själv öppna dörrarna nu, hon började få panik, det var i det skedet Harry hittade henne. Han såg dagboken den hade riktigt exploderat, och det var bara fragment kvar. Han förstod att samma öde hände med alla andra horcrux — som han nu visste det mesta om. Han visste inom sig att epoken Voldemort nu var över för gott.

—

Harrys _imperium_ hade verkligen växt, det fanns bara tre familjer i Brittania som inte hade gått förlorande ur striderna, tack vara ett de hade flytt tidigt, och kunde återvända till skärvorna. Annars var samhället i ruiner, han kände ett visst ansvar, och så kom han på det. Nästa artikel satte flera personers känslor i svajning, men de var för svaga för att ingripa.

 _Magiska Brittiska befolkningen._

 _Ni har säkert redan läst i tidningarna att er minister överlämnade ministeriet helt i händerna på terroristen. Även om han inte handgripligen gick in och dödade där, så styrde ministern enligt Voldemorts anvisningar — via Lucius Malfoy men ändå. Alltså av det följer att då ALLT Vordemort hade är mitt — så är ministeriet MITT._

 _Jag är alltså er nya regent._

 _Gör som jag säger och ni får leva._

 _Känns det igen?_

 _Ni lydde förut — kommer ni att lyda nu också? — eller ska vi ha et nytt krig?_

 _JAG bestämmer följande._

 _Tjänstgörande chef för aurorkontoret agerar sammahållande. FEM av ministeriets avdelningschefer enligt den sammanhållandes val — bildar interimsregering._

 _SAMTLIGA platser i stora rådet är lediga. JUST DET alla som tror sig ha en plats där — strid för den mot mej, eller avstå den. 50 av de nya antalet 150 väljs vart år, med början första söndagen i kommande augusti, det ger er tre veckor att arrangera förta valet. Då det behövs tre val för att fylla alla platser görs ett nytt val första söndagen i september och lika i oktober. Valperioden innebär därför att nästa sommar väljs det för platserna enligt första valet, efterföljande års val för septembervalet, och slutligen tredje året för oktobervalet, efter det är det tre års mandatperiod, och INGEN får väljas om mer än två sammanhängande perioder. Ett år uppehåll och det är möjligt att kandidera igen._

 _Dessa tre grupper om 50 väljer vardera i en intern sluten omröstning 10 som är i det vi kan kalla första kammare. Det innebär att för månadsvisa sammankomster, eller kallade sammankomster för enklare ärenden kan första kammaren med sina 30 mandat lösa löpande uppgifter. LAGAR kan endast tas av den fulla sittningen, och lagförslagen ska vara delgivna samtliga ledamöter minst tre veckor innan omröstning för godkännande kan genomföras._

 _VALBARA är alla som gått ut Hogwarts eller har motsvarande skolning, och INTE sitter i fängelse på längre tid än SJU dagar. Ingen får dömas till fängelse så att det förhindrar personen att välja om ett tidsbegränsat straff kortare än ett år har beslutats. Härav följer att en intern med ett års tid eller mer — INTE har rösträtt. Samt att en intern på kortare tid än ett år kan begära och SKA erhålla uppehåll av strafftiden de dagar som behövs för att genomföra valet. Detta påverkar inte den sammanlagda strafftiden för personen, alla dagar som avses ska avtjänas._

 _Straffad person är INTE valbar upp till tre hela år efter att strafftiden är till ända. En vald som drar på sig en bestraffning ersätts direkt med en ersättare._

 _Enligt ovan är det inget som hindrar en ostraffad person att bli vald — annat än att rösterna för personen INTE räcker till. Kandidat till omröstningen delar plats med 32 andra på samma sida, samma mängd utrymme tilldelas samtliga anmälda kandidater. Anmälan till kandidat för röstning ska göras MINST två månader före valdagen._

 _I den händelse en kandidat har ett straffregister, kommer det finnas med en notering och meddelas straffregisterutdrag kommer att finnas på annat ställe i tidningen samma dag kandidaterna presenteras. Det är dock inget hinder att vara tidigare bestraffad efter att karenstiden är till ända, däremot kan en strafftid INTE sammanfalla med besittning i rådet. Därför ska röstsammanställningen alltid även ha reservplatserna klara._

 _JAG förbehåller mig rätten att utöva VETO — i alla frågor. I övrigt är det enkel majoritet som avgör vardagsfrågor. Men två tredjedelars majoritet i frågor av tveksam eller kritiska frågor. Vilken typ som kräver vad kan ändras beroende på hur resonemanget kommer att avlöpa, även här förbehåller jag mig rätten att avgöra vilken kategori som ska tillämpas._

 _I händelse av LIKA röstetal väger de trettio röster högre, skulle det vara jämt även där bordläggs frågan om den kan, måste den avgöras — vinner den sida rådets ordförande väljer, den personen har normalt INTE rösträtt, men i frågor som behöver särskiljas enligt ovan är den rösten den avgörande._

 _Rådets ordförande väljs av och inom de valda 150 inom en vecka efter huvudvaldagen, ersättare för den valde tas fram från den omgång valda rådets ordförande kommer._

 _Rådet ska utöver dessa 150 även innefatta chefen för kontoret LAG och ordning, den personen har VETO, i ärenden som handlar om rättsskipning, ifall personen pekar på att lagar åsidosätts. Den personen har straffrättsligt ansvar ifall rådets hantering efteråt han bevisats inte ha följt gällande lag._

 _En rådsmedlem har straffansvar ifall den röstar EMOT gällande lag. Det innebär att i händelse av att en rättegång i efterhand bevisas ha varit olagligt genomförd och en anklagad blir frihetsberövad, kan samtliga som röstat för ett fällande utslag ställas till ansvar för olaga frihetsberövande. Skulle bestraffningen vara ännu allvarligare KAN samma bestraffning drabba även dem. Detta är med anledning av tidigare erfarenheter._

 _Ministerposten beslutas med två tredjedels majoritet av stora församlingen. Ministerposten är INTE en av rådet. Valperioden för en minister är ETT ÅR, men inget hindrar omval. Däremot väljs fem av de 30 att vara ministerns rådgivare, de kan om så krävs begära att ministerns agerande prövas av rådet. En minister har inte orderrätt över auror, aurorer under livvaktsuppdrag, utför inte auroruppgifter och kan därför inte utföra arresteringar, annat än där det är som en direkt följd av aktuellt uppdrag, även det på förekommen anledning._

 _Inga persontillsättningar till positioner vid ministeriet får innefatta annat än duglighetsomdöme. Ingen är högre meriterad än andra med anledning av ekonomisk eller social situation — DÄREMOT, är allmänt uppträdande något som BÖR tas med vid lämplighetsbedömning._

 _Inga funktionsnedsättningar får inskränka på vare sig arbetspositioner eller valda positioner, så länge individen klarar att hantera sig själv. Ombyggnader av lokaler för att anpassa dem till sökande är inte norm. Förhållandet finns, och om det inte fungerar som det är — så är det upp till den sökande att klara ut om det passar — eller inte._

 _Varulvar — är inte av sig själva annat än de människor de är — med ett medicinskt problem. Så länge de kan hantera sitt problem så det inte påverkar andra — ska inga hinder eller pålagor läggas på dem. Däremot de med det problemet som INTE kan hantera det — måste endera frivilligt låta andra, exempelvis ministeriet, hantera det behov de själva inte kan sköta —eller om de motsätter sig det — och bevisligen utgör en EXTREM risk för andra — så kan samhället inte härbärgera dem. Förtydligande av detta är att de som tydligt avsiktligt smittar andra — inte har rätten att existera._

 _Detta gäller alla typer av avvikande funktion, inget skiljer djur från människor i detta avseende. Stora spindlar, hippografer, mustanger, centaur, alver, husalver, jättar, troll ja allt lyder under samma paroll som människor. Därmed jämställes de med människor även i avseende förbjuden magi, och annan form av skadegörelse._

 _Magi — ska hållas bland magiska, omagiska ska INTE invigas i det om det kan undvikas._

 _Däremot SKALL samtliga lära sig tillräckligt mycket om den omagiska världen för att inte utsätta oss för exponering på grund av okunskap i hur man uppträder bland dem._

 _Att använda magi bland eller mot omagiska är INTE tillåtet, såvida det inte kan göras utan att det avslöjar och är för att hindra mindre brott. Att hindra grövre brott mot sig själv eller personer i sin nära omgivning får inte hindras av lagteknikaliteter. Därför är det viktigt att kunna utnyttja den bredd av möjligheter som ändå finns för att kunna hindra att andra personer skadas._

 _Imperius kan och FÅR användas, om den besvärjde därmed kan avväpnas utan risk för omgivningen, likaså kan en tortyrförbannelse få en person att komma på andra tankar, så att den går att avväpna eller bekämpa. Exempelvis, en bandit är i en eldstrid med poliser — de beskjuter varandra. Polisen har sämre möjlighet att vinna än banditen, en kort tortyrförbammelse på banditen, och det borde hjälpa poliserna att reda ut situationen. Dock är en imperius bättre val i de allra flesta fall._

 _Men dessa är alltså tillfällen då LIV ÄR I FARA. Att rädda liv utan att det märks hur, kan exempelvis vara ifall någon håller på att drunkna i ett vattendrag, står du diskret vid sidan om kan en svag accio dra personen närmare stranden, utan att du har märkts. Sådant bör och SKA göras, oavsett vilken kategori av individ som därmed hjälps._

 _Magi får utföras av den som_ _ **kan**_ _göra den, därmed har ålder ingen inverkan. Dock ska alla som använder magi vara omgivningsmedvetna._

 _Traditioner — får bibehållas, men de får inte användas som slagträ mot de som inte känner traditionerna. Risken är mycket stor för de som isolerar sig i sina traditioner — att ni dör med dem, eller att de dör med er, om ni inte inviger de nya i dem, och den eventuella nytta de medför._

 _Inga äktenskap kan eller får dikteras av andra, enda saken som påverkar är ifall någon påtalar att ett genetiskt släktskap HINDRAR en närmare familjeknytning._

 _Arvsrätt, inget hindrar att förstfödd flicka för namn och släkt vidare, det innebär att en make utifrån antar hennes familjenamn._

 _Per nästa skolstart upphör Hogwarts express att användas. Den fyller inget annat syfte än att 'så har det alltid varit'. Eftersom det är ett nytt Brittania nu, så bryter vi onödiga arv från förr._

 _Ovan skrivet är LAG tills vidare._

 _Aurorkontoret, är det som svarar för genomförandet av den nya ordningen._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Enväldig diktator._

—

Först blev det ramaskri, och mängder av folk hörde av sig, men de insåg snabbt när Harry Potter visade sig, för säkerhets skull bar han samma vapen som han hade använt mot Voldemort, det ingav en viss respekt, och de slutade protestera.

Men efter ett par dagar började det mesta rulla igång, kandidater började ge sig till känna, flera av den gamla stammen insåg att Potter inte själv tänkte diktera vardagen, men ändå gav sig själv möjligheten att styra i den riktning han valt.

Efter att han hade rensat upp i Brittania valde Harry att återvända till sina intressantare verksamheter. Livet på Bora Bora var bra mycket behagligare än Dursleys någonsin skulle kunna ha det — trodde han.

Dursleys var på _semester_ på hans ställe i paradiset. Fördelen för honom var att han hade ett helt annat utseende än de mindes honom som. Men han njöt av att de betalade honom pengar för att en kort tid låna sängplats i hans paradis, trots att de skämde ut sig, grovt.

Harry såg till att veta när de kom hem, då sände han dem några kort av dem han tagit i situationer som var minst sagt generande för dem. För att få plats med MYCKET TEXT blev det fullstora kort, och han skrev texten så att brevbäraren hade alla möjligheter att läsa, och Petunia kunde inte heller visa dem för grannarna utan att de såg texten.

 _Hoppas det känns bra för er att äntligen vara hemma. Visserligen borde jag som ägare för etablissemanget ni valde att semestra på tacka för att ni valde mitt ställe. Men jag och min personal firade stort med de övriga gästerna när ni avreste härifrån. Vi märkte också på gäster på de övriga två hotellen att de drog en lättnadens suck._

 _På grund av ert störande uppträdande här tvingades vi visserligen betala tillbaks en del av vad andra gäster hade betalt för sin tid här. Men vi har också sett till att samtliga gäster och personal vet vilka ni är, och var ni hör hemma. Och hela min rörelse vet nu vilka ni är och ni kommer inte att kunna nyttja mitt företag någon gång ytterligare. Dessutom har vi i den här branschen ett visst samarbete så jag är ytterst tveksam om ni ens kan checka in på någon charterresa eller boka in er på någon av anläggningarna igen de närmaste 30 åren._

 _Hoppas ni känner er glada nu_

 _Harry James Potter_

—

Året efter det fick han genom sitt kontor reda på att Dursleys hade nekats plats 327 gånger innan de kom iväg till Madera med ett Hålländskt reseföretag som hade svårigheter, och därför kunde de inte heller nyttja de bättre hotellen.

Det var nu det verkligen visade sig vad det innebar att var _mitt i smeten_. Vernon hade visat sitt humör ute på gatan inför grannarna, och sånt sprider sig, speciellt när små osynliga husalver kan finnas så gott som var som helst.

Åren går fort när man har fullt upp att göra, så Harry tänkte inte så mycket på det förrän det blev dags för nästa års semester. Det visade sig ett de tre första som Vernon övertygade att beställa resa för honom hade drabbats av en klausul i beställningen, att den inte avsåg familjen Dursleys.

När den tredje han bad att försöka boka en thailandsresa kom tillbaks med samma avslag började Vernon Dursley undra vad han egentligen hade emot sig. Jo han hade faktiskt frågat och kommit fram till att huvudägaren för de flesta anläggningar var samma person, bilden han såg kände han igen från den som presenterade sig som ägaren två år innan.

Vernon Dursley var en slagen man, och nu insåg han det. Harry Potter, hade inte burit fysisk hand på honom, eller använt _konstigheter_ , men han var tydligen snuskigt rik, och hade svartlistat honom över hela världen. Dursleys började bilsemestra, men bytte snart till hyrd husbil när flera av hotellen vägrade ta emot reservationer, så snart de hörde namnet Dursley. Att köpa in sig i de företagen som hyrde ut husbilar och husvagnar gick enkelt, med det var alla med namnet Dursley blockerade från att hyra husbil eller husvagn också.

Vernon Dursley blev allt mörkare i sinnet, ju fler gånger han drabbades av ' _Tyvärr det går inte_ '. Han visste nu att hans fotografi fanns på den _svarta lista_ som alla hotellen har, och så snart de kände igen honom försvann den eventuellt _vänliga_ personalen och ersattes med någon av de mer stabila anställda. Tre gånger hade han blivit utmotad av polis från olika hotell i Frankrike och norra Spanien.

Visst höll Harry ett öga på Dursleys, och han visste så gott som alltid en vecka i förväg vilka planer de hade, och Harry lät sitt företag arbeta, ibland köpte han platser, ibland bara ordnade han så att det _råkade vara fullbokat_ , just den eller de dagar Vernon var ute efter.

Trots att han hade kostat på sig så många utgifter för att kunna blockera Dursleys, hade investeringarna börjat ge avkastning, så han var inte alls ledsen att han gjorde affärer. Men även han insåg att Vernon Dursley var en slagen man, så han lämnade dem åt sitt öde, även om han lät övervakningen över dem finnas kvar.

Han hade naturligtvis full insyn i magivärlden, och hade oftast använt en anställd som företrädare för honom, en Carl Smith från New Mexico, det var en av de identiteter han stult. Carl Smith fanns, i den omagiska världen visserligen, men med det fanns det pass och andra handlingar, utseendet var inga problem för Harry — ett par hårstrån, och hans nu patenterade japanska förändringsdryck, som höll ett dygn för andra, men var _tills vidare_ för honom. Han hade ingen förklaring till varför det fungerade så, och han brydde sig inte i att forska heller.

Magivärlden i Brittania, hade genom Gringotts försorg blivit medvetna om Harry Potters finansiella situation, att om han pinkade mot ett bananträd i Brasilien så påverkade det priset för bananer i hela världen — inte därför att det påverkade bananerna utan därför att världen fick veta om det via de ekonomiska kanalerna.

Valde han att Brittania inte skulle ha choklad till sina grodor — blev de utan. Det hade hänt, när han förklarade att så länge det tillverkades nya med Albus Dumbledorekort uteblev leveranserna. Dumbledore fick aldrig veta orsaken till att produktionen av hans bild försvann, för han var ju redan död, och därmed även inkomsten från dem till hans dödsbo. Kort sagt — stora rådet, och alla butiker — gjorde som han sa.

När de gjorde som han sa, då fungerade det också, nya magifamiljer välkomnades och fick stöd från fonderna, om en nyutexaminerad gicks förbi i ett anställningsförfarande på något ställe, då visste Harry Potter det inom dagar. Efter det hade den butiken inga varuleveranser längre, var det på en offentlig inrättning, St. Mungos eller ministeriet, då föll lönen drastiskt för de som varit inblandade i missförhållandet.

Sådant spred sig, och efter hand började många första generationens magianvändare komma in på allt bättre positioner, med det spreds ljuset genom leden.

 *** häntäpää ***


End file.
